


By-Blow Baby Bye-Bye

by Thymesis



Series: Star Wars Drabbles Collection [20]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: A New Dawn - John Jackson Miller, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Break Up, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Inappropriate Humor, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 07:39:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12526328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thymesis/pseuds/Thymesis
Summary: Kanan’s promiscuous youth catches up with him…in the worst way possible.





	By-Blow Baby Bye-Bye

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by some entertaining discussions with [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/DuaeCat/profile)[**DuaeCat**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/DuaeCat/), whose incandescent hatred of the Hera/Kanan ship and its fans burns with the bonfires of a thousand witch-burnings. Thank you for your different point of view!

Kanan hadn’t been a saint before Gorse. She’d known that.

He’d even turned tricks a time or two during a stint on the Emperor’s homeworld of Naboo…just so he could say he’d come _this_ close to shoving it up Palpatine’s ass. He didn’t know she’d known about that too.

And she’d known he’d tried to leave his past with the Jedi behind.

So, of course she’d had suspicions about the women. But the children— Now, those surprised her.

And after the fifth, the sixth, the seventh, Hera told Kanan where he could shove it.

_Not in her._

Not anymore.


End file.
